El ángel dorado
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: El pelo rubio del chico caía a mechones gruesos, cubrían su cabeza como un halo dorado y Dabi, aunque ya estuviera jodidamente borracho, estaba seguro que veía un tipo de ángel. AU sin quirks.


_**El ángel dorado**_

**.**

_**AU sin quirks**_

* * *

_Mi querida Kabi ¡Feliz cumpleaños! (Atrasado) (MUY ATRASADO)._

_Perdón por demorarme tanto, pero aquí está. Un fic que amé escribir, que adoré idear y con el cual me terminaré casando porque joder, me quedó muy bien._

_Va con todo mi cariño para ti, porque en verdad te tengo mucha estima, y te quiero mucho aunque tengamos siempre nuestras diferencias._

_Disfrútalo mucho, así como yo disfruté un montón escribirlo._

* * *

_Dabi estaba seguro que nunca había visto a ese chico. Y es que él era alguien que si alguna vez lo veías, no olvidarías jamás ese rostro._

_El pelo rubio del chico caía a mechones gruesos, cubrían su cabeza como un halo dorado y Dabi, aunque ya estuviera jodidamente borracho, estaba seguro que veía un tipo de ángel._

_No supo ni cómo pudo mantener una conversación con él. No supo cómo terminó llevándolo a su habitación, acariciándose y arrancándose la ropa con una increíble ferocidad._

_Cómo, por primera vez en la vida, se sintió querido en la cama._

_Muchas veces se sintió deseado, claro está, compartía sexo con varias personas, mujeres y hombres, pertenecientes y no pertenecientes de la pandilla._

_Siempre le decían lo bien que lo hacía, con un tipo de inderefencia sexual, pero nunca las cosas que él decía._

—_¡Ah! Me encanta… —el gemido en la garganta del chico surgió con fuerza, Dabi lo podía ver montandolo, sus manos tatuadas tomaron la cintura del chico para seguir empalándolo— ¡Mmmm! Tus tatuajes son geniales… ah… Se te ven tan bien. Te ves tan bien. Ah, bésame. Bésame._

_Dabi se sorprendió de la petición, nunca, jamás, sus amantes pidieron que lo besara. Solo era sexo: Haz oral aquí, mete por aquí. Ah sí, hazlo más fuerte._

_Y Dabi se sorprendió tanto que tardó en responder y el chico tomó el mando. Estrelló sus labios suavemente contra su boca, mordisqueó suavemente sus labios mientras seguía gimiendo. Dabi acarició su espalda, ascendiendo hasta sentir unas marcas corrugadas en la espalda del chico._

_Entonces salió provocando un gemido de frustración del muchacho para lanzarlo a la cama bocabajo y tomar su trasero, alinearse y entrar provocando el gemido más hermoso que pudo haber escuchado en su vida._

_Dabi pudo mirar lo que había sentido bajo sus dedos: unos tatuajes en la espalda del chico, alas de halcón. Rojas y brillantes cubriendo su espalda que si fueran reales Dabi estaría dispuesto a jalar por mero placer._

_Siguió sus empujes y el chico gimió más fuerte._

_Era bastante vocal._

—_¡Bésame!_

_Y bastante exigente._

_Dabi cubrió el cuerpo del chico con el suyo, y le hizo girar su cabeza para unir sus labios a los de él. El chico gimió, como si eso fuera lo único que esperaba en todo este encuentro. Cómo si el sexo fuera de otro mundo, él solo necesitaba ser besado. Solo parecía importarle estar así, besándose con ferocidad, él besándolo con ardúa pasión._

_Y Dabi estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo._

_**.**_

Cuando el sol del amanecer golpeó en su rostro, Dabi gruñó en su sueño y abrió los ojos de forma pesada. La jaqueca iba a matarlo, pero él había tenido la culpa de haber bebido de más.

—Ya no debería dejar que hagan más fiestas —gruñó el chico. Bueno, no podía evitarlo, después de todo, la casa era de la pandilla, no de él.

El muchacho de pelo oscuro gruñó nuevamente y se frotó los ojos, sintió la suavidad de su sábana en su piel desnuda y los recuerdos comenzaron a caer en su cabeza.

Era borroso, pero tenía unos fragmentos pegados en su cerebro. Recordaba claramente una piel blanca y suave, gemidos ardientes en su oído junto con palabras y exigencias que no, no lo excitarian, pero le provocaban una extraña reacción… cabello rubio.

Y un tatuaje.

Tatuaje de alas en la espalda.

Miró a su lado, con la intención de encontrarse con otro cuerpo, un chico, que nunca en su vida había visto y cuyo rostro, producto de la maldita borrachera, no iba a recordar, a su lado.

Pero estaba vacío.

El chico se había ido.

—Maldita sea —exclamó levantándose y agarrando sus pantalones para colocarselos.

Dabi salió de la habitación con la cabeza dándole vueltas. No podía haber ido muy lejos, aún podía sentir la piel suave bajo sus dedos.

Suspiró, sentía que el chico todavía debía estar en la casa, así que bajó a la sala para encontrar un verdadero desastre.

Borrachos tirados en el piso o en sillas, y ahí, en medio de todos, sentado en el sofá como siempre imperturbable aunque tuviera varias personas inconscientes a su alrededor, se encontraba Geten bebiendo una taza de té.

Geten era muy bonito, tenía un pelo blanco tan largo y suave que quedaban a la perfección con sus suaves rasgos. Él pertenecía a otra pandilla, pero hace poco se habían unido a la suya como una sola. Conocía poco a Geten, así que no sabía si tenía un tatuaje en su espalda.

Dabi hizo una mueca. El cabello blanco se podía confundir con rubio en la vista de un borracho ¿no?

Pero sería lógico que fuera Geten, más nadie estaba consciente como para salir de su cama.

Solo él y hasta se había preparado una taza de té en el proceso para luego esperarlo y, como siempre, humillarlo.

Se acercó.

—Geten —los ojos grises del chico lo miraron— ¿Tú y yo nos acostamos? —Geten hizo una mueca.

—Claro que no ¿Quien en su puto sano juicio se acostaría contigo?

Sí, definitivamente no había sido con él.

Dabi volvió a gruñir y Geten soltó una risita.

—Pero sí vi al muy valiente que se atrevió a hacerlo. Salió hace una hora de la casa —Dabi levantó la vista, Geten le sonreía mientras bebía de su té.

—¿Me vas a decir quién era? —preguntó. El chico de pelo blanco se encogió de hombros.

—No lo conozco. Además —él dejó la taza vacía en la mesita y cruzó las piernas recostándose en el respaldo del sofá, acariciando el cabello de _Curiosa_ que estaba a su lado durmiendo—, ¿por qué habrías de querer saberlo? Te acuestas con quien sea a menudo. ¿De repente sientes afecto por otro que fue una mera aventura? —Dabi hizo una mueca. Geten no iba a decirle nada, a menos que suplicara, pero obviamente él no iba a hacerlo.

—Muérete —le gruñó.

No iba a decirle que de repente, su pecho se sentía caliente.

—Lo encontraré yo mismo.

_**.**_

Kurogiri era como un padre para todos.

Les había dejado hecho café y había comprado suficientes pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que todos tendrían luego de despertar.

La casa era un caos, pero Shigaraki no prestó atención mientras tapaba sus ojos de la luz del día.

Muchos de los invitados del día anterior se habían ido, y solo habían quedado los que vivían en la enorme casa.

—Oye, Dabi… —la voz de Toga era chillona. Dabi la miró, ella estaba sentada sobre el regazo de Jin—. ¿En dónde quedó el chico con el que estuviste ayer?

Dabi soltó un gruñido y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Escuchó una risita seca venir desde Shigaraki.

—Apuesto que el idiota ni se acuerda —comentó. Toga hizo un puchero.

—Ah, se escuchaban tan lindos ayer.

—Eres una enferma, Toga —gruñó Dabi.

—¡Oye! —gruñó Jin, siempre reaccionando a cuando insulaban a Toga— ¡Más respeto a mi dulce Toga! —luego comenzó un murmullo—. Aunque sí tiene un lado sucio.

—La verdad es que si gritaban como salvajes —dijo Shigaraki, pareciendo harto.

—¿Ustedes lo vieron? —preguntó Dabi, como quien no quiere la cosa, pero sus compañeros enseguida se negaron.

—Igual fue solo una aventura ¿no? —preguntó Toga. Ante la falta de respuesta de Dabi, soltó una risita extasiada que hizo que Dabi rodara sus ojos— Te gusta. Te gusta… —canturreó y Dabi sabía que no podía callarla ya.

Iba a ser difícil quitarle la idea de la cabeza, y tampoco es que dijera mucha mentira.

_**.**_

En las tardes, Dabi solía asistir a menudo a un café cercano en donde trabajaba uno de sus hermanos y él podía vigilarlo con cuidado, en silencio sin ser descubierto.

El cambio radical que se había hecho: el cambio de color de cabello y los tatuajes pintando su rostro evitaban que lo reconociera.

Además, Shōto era pequeño cuando Dabi se fue, así que tampoco es que él fuera a reconocer su rostro.

Se sentó en una mesa alejada, pero a la vista de la mesón principal. Había escuchado que Shōto se había metido en algunos problemas, por eso lo mantenía vigilado.

Su vista de su hermano fue cortada cuando un cuerpo se situó frente suyo.

—¿Podemos compartir mesa? —dijo una voz masculina que le hizo cosquillas a Dabi en el oído— La cafetería está llena.

Lo estaba, en verdad. Dabi levantó la vista para encontrar un par de ojos dorados junto a un cabello rubio que hizo que su piel cosquilleara.

Un cabello rubio en mechones gruesos que le dieron una pequeña chispa dentro de él.

Asintió.

El chico se sentó.

Se sumergieron en un silencio cómodo, en los cuales ambos se enfrascaron en sus teléfonos.

Fue pasado un rato cuando el chico rompió el silencio.

—Ah, tienes un anillo de la liga ¿Perteneces a ella? —Dabi levantó la mirada. El rubio mantenía una mirada curiosa en él y en su anillo.

Dabi sonrió. La Liga era una pandilla bastante famosa en la ciudad, sin embargo, pocos conocían el anillo identificador, dado que podía pasar por un anillo común y corriente.

—¿Cómo conoces de eso? —le preguntó, tratando de verse peligroso, sin embargo el rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta investigar —contestó. Dabi soltó una risita y asintió.

—Sí, soy parte de la pandilla.

—Ah, genial —los ojos dorados tuvieron un brillo que le gustaron a Dabi.

—¿Que pasa? ¿Te gustan los chicos malos? —trató de usar su tono coqueto. Frente a él, el rubio enarcó una ceja y luego le lanzó una mirada coqueta mordiendo su labio.

—Claro que sí —le respondió de forma suave y muy coqueta. Dabi acercó su mano a la del chico, dejando al descubierto sus tatuajes que habían estado ocultos debajo de la manga de su chaqueta.

—Eso es bueno, porque yo soy malo en todo.

Había sido un chiste viejo.

Algo que nunca usaba pero que de alguna forma le nació usar frente a este chico.

Algo que había visto en internet y que pensó que no funcionaría.

Sus oídos cosquillearon y su piel se erizó cuando la sonora risa del rubio sino. Era precioso, como ver a un ángel reír, casi podía verle un par de alas de ángel a su espalda.

Se había quedado hipnotizado.

El chico dejó de reír y se secó una lágrima.

—Por Kami… eso fue bueno —Dabi sonrió, está vez fue una sonrisa nerviosa porque ahora, todas sus tácticas de coqueteo se habían ido a la cloaca con esa risa—. No me presenté, soy Keigo —estiró la mano.

—Dabi —se presentó él tomando la mano de Keigo. Luego de presentarse, volvieron a tomar de sus cafés— ¿Por qué te interesó tanto lo de la pandilla? —preguntó Dabi, Keigo solo se encogió de hombros.

—Es como una hermandad ¿no? —preguntó, a lo cual Dabi asintió— Bueno… creo que es lindo pertenecer a algo… siempre fui alguien solitario, debe ser increíble tener alguien que te quiera.

Dabi se quedó impresionado ante esos ojos tan tristes.

Notó que afuera ya comenzaba a caer el atardecer. Y tomó una iniciativa que muy pocas veces tenía.

—¿Quieres salir? —le preguntó. Keigo lo miró un poco sorprendido y luego le sonrió.

—Me encantaría.

_**.**_

Ese no había sido el plan.

El plan había sido solo salir a caminar, o algo, no llegar al apartamento de Keigo y tomar unas copas.

Menos esto.

Dabi estaba viendo estrellas.

Y no tenía que ver que en el techo de la habitación de Keigo hubiera estrellas como si fuera la habitación de un niño.

Era porque Keigo era maravilloso con su boca, un haz y lo estaba haciendo alucinar.

—Ah, maldita sea —gimió Dabi enredando sus dedos en el cabello rubio de Keigo. Bajó la mirada cuando sintió que Keigo se detenía y solo se encontró con los ojos dorados más preciosos que había encontrado en la vida. Se mordió el labio aguantando un gemido fuerte cuando Keigo siguió trabajando en su pene, jugando con sus testículos con su mano con la intención de hacerlo llegar rápido. A veces sacaba el miembro de su boca y su lengua jugaba con el piercing que Dabi tenía en la punta.

Era algo que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Era una boca tan maravillosa y Dabi estaba tan idiotizado en ella que no avisó y se derramó en su boca. Sin embargo, Keigo no se quejó, sólo lo tomó todo y Dabi sonrió mientras salía de su orgasmo.

Cuando Keigo dejó que su miembro saliera de su boca y le dió un suave beso al tatuaje en su ingle, le sonrió ciñendose al papel de chico malo.

—Vaya puta —muchas personas con las que se acostó les gustaba que lo degradaran, esperaba no cagarla con Keigo.

Keigo soltó una risita mientras se levantaba limpiando los restos que estaban en su labio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por disfrutar mi vida sexual libremente? —se acercó a él y comenzó a repartirle besos en el cuello. Dabi hizo un ruido.

—No, por arrodillarte y chuparle el pene a un chico que no conociste hace más de cinco horas —Una risa sombría apareció en la garganta de Keigo. Mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja de Dabi.

—¿Y quién dijo que tú no harás lo mismo? —le comentó y lo empujó para adelante.

Keigo era extrañamente fuerte, porque de un movimiento ya lo tenía arrodillado entre sus piernas, haciendo frente a su erección.

Desde esa posición Dabi podía ver algo diferente de Keigo al que vio hace unas horas. Se veía tan peligroso, pero tan malditamente sexy.

—A tu trabajo, ahora —ordenó Keigo tomando sus mechones oscuros y enfrentando su cara con su miembro. Dabi sonrió y comenzó a molestar el pene del rubio sobre el pantalón.

Lo hacía lentamente trabajando su lengua en la erección vestida, escuchando el gemido frustrado del chico.

—Trabaja bien —ordenó. Dabi volvió a sonreír y quitó enseguida el pantalón y el bóxer debajo. El pene erecto abofeteó su nariz e hizo reír a Keigo, él sonrió y luego, sin dudar, comenzó a chuparlo cambiando las suaves risas de Keigo en deliciosos gemidos que hicieron cosquillas en sus oídos.

Los dedos de Keigo más que tomarlo fuertemente del pelo, comenzaron a acariciarlo, pero eso, extrañamente sólo lo impulsó más.

Keigo era suave, era delicado y gemía de una forma tan increíble que Dabi sentía que lo había escuchado antes.

¿Podría ser así?

¿Keigo podría ser el chico de la fiesta?

—¡Oh, me encanta tanto! —gimió en voz alta.

Joder, hasta lo vocal era. Solo tenía que ver su jodida espalda.

—Dabi, voy a… —ante la advertencia, Dabi solo succionó más el pene provocando un grito en Keigo por la sorpresa y la estimulación. Con un grito final, sintió un líquido caliente corriendo por su garganta. Chupó más mientras tragaba y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la imagen más bonita que en su vida podría ver.

Keigo, sonrojado hasta las orejas, mirándolo con profundos ojos color oro.

Que belleza de vista.

Soltó el pene del otro chico de su boca y se levantó. Keigo lo tomó de los hombros y lo atrajo hacia él tumbándolos a ambos en la cama. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada, no importaba si Dabi hubiera llegado hace rato y ya estuviera erecto nuevamente.

Rozó su nariz contra el cuello de Keigo mientras acariciaba su suave cintura.

Keigo le acarició el pelo y le dió un beso en la cabeza.

Se sentía tan bien.

_**.**_

—El cargamento llega en una semana —dijo Shigaraki entregando una hoja en dónde podían ver la ruta de descargue de las armas y la droga que comenzarían a vender en las calles con ayuda del ejército de liberación—. Ahí están las rutas de descargue, de igual forma está en clave por si a alguno de ustedes, idiotas, se les pierde.

—Entendimos —dijo Toga. Shigaraki gruñó y fijó su mirada en Dabi para darle una información pero se dio cuenta que éste estaba distraído en su teléfono.

—Hey, Dabi —lo llamó. Dabi levantó la vista aburrido— ¿Estás escuchando?

—Sí, sí —comentó haciendo un ademán con la mano. Shigaraki gruñó y Dabi, rodando los ojos, bajó su teléfono—. Habla.

—Tú y Geten estarán en primera línea esperando el cargamento —dijo. A unos asientos de Dabi, Geten soltó un gruñido.

—¿No puede ser alguien mejor? —cuestionó Geten. Dabi le hizo una mueca.

—Creeme que tampoco me emociona mucho estar junto a ti.

—Van a tener que aprender a tolerarse —Dabi enarcó una ceja, siendo que Shigaraki era de los que menos paciencia tenía a los que no le agradaban. Sin embargo, desde la captura de su jefe, y el ascenso prematuro de Shigaraki éste parecía haber madurado un poco más.

Mientras Shigaraki seguía hablando sobre el descargue y el traslado con los que estaban en esa base, Dabi se vio distraído con el sonido de su teléfono.

_**Keigo:**_ _¿Estás libre hoy?_

_**Yo: **__Sí ¿Tienes planeado algo?_

_**Keigo: **__Creo que nos merecemos una verdadera cita._

Dabi sonrió.

_**Yo: **__Definitivamente._

_._

Sí que era inusual para él volver a verse con alguien con quién tuvo una relación de solo una noche. Pero de alguna forma se sentía tan atraído por Keigo como si él fuera una polilla y el chico rubio la luz.

Dabi estaba seguro que Keigo era el tipo de chico que le sería fácil tener a alguien de rodillas ante él.

Fue fácil encontrarlo sentado en el banco, con ese halo de cabello rubio desordenado sobre su cabeza. Dabi se acercó y cuando Keigo lo vio, le brindó una sonrisa brillante que dejó su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

No terminó de sentarse cuando ya el rubio se había acercado a él y había abordado sus labios en su beso.

Dabi no tardó en reaccionar, devolviendo el beso gustoso. Los labios de Keigo eran suaves, y mantenían un dulce olor a cítriicos. Keigo entero olía a cítricos, limón con miel. Y a Dabi le hubiera encantado embriagarse con su olor e inundarse en su calor.

Cuando se separaron, Keigo le sonrió.

—Besas muy bien —le dijo mordiéndose el labio y acariciándole la mejilla a Dabi.

—Estoy seguro de que si mis otras parejas sexuales me hubieran besado, dirían lo mismo —aquello hizo reír a Keigo. Una risa que le cosquilleó.

—Se perdieron mucho. Yo aprecio unos buenos besos en medio de una relación sexual —la mano de Keigo era suave cuando se posicionó en su muslo y Dabi sonrió.

—Hey… —le susurró— ¿Todas nuestras _citas_ terminarán metidos en tu cama? —Keigo soltó una risita, su mano acercándose peligrosamente a su entrepierna.

—¿Te molesta? —Dabi le dió una sonrisa salvaje y colocó su mano en el muslo del muchacho rubio apretando.

—Para nada, al contrario, me dan ganas de terminar esta _cita_ lo más pronto posible.

Keigo sonrió.

_**.**_

Esa cita la terminó de rodillas frente a Keigo, captando enseguida que tenía razón en pensar que Keigo podía hacer que estuviera de rodillas ante él sin importar la situación.

Y Dabi estaba supremamente agradecido a los dioses de arrodillarse frente a él.

Fueron dos citas más, de días seguidos, que tomó la iniciativa de no arrodillarse sino lanzar a Keigo a la cama y comenzar a decorar su cuello.

Bajo él, Keigo soltaba gemidos mezclados con quejidos mientras Dabi decoraba su cuello con chupones a medida que se deshacía de la ropa de Keigo.

Debajo de esa ropa, Keigo tenía musculatura. No era muy delgado y tampoco tan robusto. Se veía que entrenaba, pero lo que captó la mirada de Dabi fueron los hermosos pezones rosados erectos, esperando ser atendidos.

Bajó su boca y comenzó a chupar el pezón derecho logrando que Keigo soltara un quejido.

—Ah. Ah. Ah —Dabi se fascinaba con lo vocal que era. Sus dientes se engancharon en el pezón con tal de dejarlo marcado y sentía que no podía más con los sonidos angelicales de Keigo.

—Maldita sea, no puedo más —se quejó mientras se quitaba él mismo la ropa—. Termina de desvestirte —ordenó y Keigo asintió quitándose los pantalones y estirando su mano para buscar el lubricante y los condones en su nochero. Apenas lo tuvo a la mano, Dabi se los quitó.

Estaba apresurado, desesperado en envolver su miembro en el calor de Keigo y no podía más.

El lubricante cayó en sus dedos y levantó una pierna de Keigo en sus hombros y comenzó a prepararlo.

La preparación era algo metódico que lo desesperaba, y Keigo parecía saberlo, porque mientras Dabi lo abría, él se estaba tocando, conectando miradas con él con la intención de provocarlo.

Cuando ya pudo meter cuatro dedos, Dabi lo soltó. Abrió un condón y se lo puso. Volvió a untar lubricante en su mano y la pasó por su miembro y luego, llegó la fuerza inusual de Keigo.

El rubio tiró de él y lo colocó bocarriba en la cama subiéndose a su regazo lanzándole una sonrisa torcida. Dabi tomó su cintura y lo guío, la mano de Keigo acarició su miembro mientras lo guiaba a su agujero y entraba en él.

Ambos soltaron un gemido, como si esto fuera algo que hubieran estado esperando desde que se vieron por primera vez.

Dabi soltó a Keigo y éste se comenzó a mover.

En esa posición, con esa vista, Dabi sentía que estaba follando a un ángel. Un ángel dorado, cuyo cabello rubio parecía la aurora en su cabeza.

Keigo se veía concentrado en su propio placer, gemía alto, sonoro, sin importarle los vecinos.

Dabi lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló hacia él provocando que Keigo soltara un grito de sorpresa. Comenzó a mover las caderas encontrándose con el movimiento de Keigo y lo besó en los labios.

Se había vuelto un adicto a esa boca.

Se había vuelto un adicto a esos besos que le hacían perder la razón. Keigo soltaba deliciosos gemidos en su boca a medida que se movía.

Dabi disminuyó el movimiento de sus caderas hasta hacerlo muy despacio, todo con tal de molestar a Keigo.

Y lo hizo, Keigo soltó un gruñido frustrado.

—Muevete más rápido, maldita sea —gimió, la desesperación en su voz.

Dabi se detuvo y salió provocando que Keigo le lanzara la mirada más asesina que alguna vez le pudieron lanzar.

Dabi volvió a voltear todo, bajó a Keigo de él y se colocó encima de él dándole la vuelta. Y ahí, efectivamente estaban los tatuajes de las alas rojas.

—Oh maldita sea, sabía que eras tú —murmuró Dabi acariciando su espalda. Keigo lo miró por encima de su hombro.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Keigo. Dabi soltó una risita y tomó a Keigo de la cintura para que estuviera casi sentado en su regazo.

—Vaya, Keigo. Al parecer esta no es la primera vez que nos acostamos —Dabi masajeó el trasero de Keigo y éste soltó un pequeño quejido— Hace unos días fuiste a la casa de la liga ¿no? —levantó el trasero de Keigo para comenzar a acariciar el borde con la punta de sus erección. Keigo gimió.

—Sí —luego le miró por sobre el hombro y le lanzó una sonrisa—. Estabas muy borracho, no pensé que me recordaras —Dabi le brindó una sonrisa malévola.

—Debo admitir que ha sido mi mejor experiencia sexual, me quedé con muchas ganas. Supongo que lo de la cafetería no fue una casualidad —Keigo soltó una risa.

—Fue todo a propósito, necesitaba volver a acostarme contigo —Dabi soltó una risita y se acercó para morder el cuello de Keigo, ésto lo hizo soltar un quejido. Luego le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Te voy a destrozar, me hiciste esperar demasiado —Keigo soltó una risita.

—Lo estoy esperando…

_**.**_

—¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? —la pregunta de Keigo hizo que Dabi levantara la mirada hacia él, había tenido la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del chico, su cuerpo recostado entre las piernas del rubio.

—¿A qué viene la pregunta? —cuestionó Dabi. Keigo se encogió de hombros.

—Curiosidad —Dabi frunció el ceño y volvió a recostar su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

—Quédate con la curiosidad —Keigo frunció el ceño, pero no cuestionó más y siguió acariciando el cabello oscuro de Dabi.

—Soy huérfano —comentó Keigo. Dabi volvió a levantar la cabeza mirando con curiosidad al rubio—. Mis padres murieron en un accidente y he tenido que salir por mi cuenta todos estos años.

—Pensé que eras un niño mimado —dijo Dabi con una risa. Keigo le hizo una mueca— ¿Me dices esto para que yo te diga lo mío?

—Sí. Al menos algo de tu pasado —Dabi suspiró rodando los ojos.

—Mi padre es una mierda. Escapé de casa a los catorce y me uní a la liga porque ya no soportaba estar bajo su mandato.

—Uuhh, problemas de papá ¿Eh? —Dabi miró a Keigo y le palmeó la cara.

—Cállate, no —Keigo estaba riendo y era un sonido tan hermoso que le tenía encantado.

—Quédate a dormir —le pidió Keigo. Dabi suspiró y terminó acurrucándose al chico.

—Bien.

_**.**_

—El cargamento llega en tres días —dijo Shigaraki—. Estaré fuera de la ciudad los últimos dos días terminando de organizar las cosas, así que estén pendientes de sus teléfonos si algo se adelanta o cambia.

Los de la liga asintieron.

—¿Todos tienen aún su mapa? —preguntó. Dabi lo buscó en dónde se suponía que lo había guardado, en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

No lo encontró.

Mierda.

Shigaraki le lanzó una mirada molesta cuando le dijo que lo había perdido.

—Por suerte, previne esto y estaba en clave —comentó. Ya lo había dicho, pero a Dabi aún le molestaba haber sido tan idiota y haber perdido el mapa— ¿Aún te acuerdas dónde te toca con Geten?

—Sí, me acuerdo —Shigaraki asintió.

—No hay cobertura de llamada allá, así que les entregaré unos walkie tokie cuando estemos allá para comunicarnos. No nos falles —Dabi rodó los ojos.

—No es el primer cargamento que sacamos, Shigaraki. ¿Cuando he fallado?

Toga levantó la mano, pero con una mirada furiosa la bajó.

_**.**_

_**10:00 AM**_

_**Keigo: **__¿Podemos vernos hoy?_

_**Yo:**_ _Hoy estoy ocupado, lo siento. _

_**Keigo: **__¿Todo el día?_

_**Yo: **__En la tarde._

_**Keigo: **__Entonces tienes la noche libre…_

_**Yo: **__Ah, no puedes estar lejos de mí. Está bien, iré a la noche._

_**Keigo: **__;)_

_**.**_

_**02:00 AM**_

_**Shigaraki: **__Dabi, el cargamento se adelantó, viene esta noche. No se te olvide estar en primera línea con Geten._

_**Yo: **__Está bien._

_**.**_

_«Mensaje eliminado»_

_**.**_

Dabi sintió el vacío en la cama y abrió los ojos para encontrar a Keigo en la orilla, viendo su teléfono.

—¿Qué haces con mi teléfono? —preguntó. Keigo le miró, una sonrisa angelical y sus ojos dorados brillando.

—Estaba viendo la hora. No encuentro el mío en todo este desastre —dejó el teléfono a un lado y se metió a la cama. El cuerpo desnudo, totalmente cálido de Keigo cubriendo el suyo, le hizo olvidar todo—. Ahora volvamos a dormir —le dió un beso en la mejilla que Dabi disfrutó mucho.

Envolvió al muchacho en un abrazo, éste colocando su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Dabi para sumergirse en su sueño.

_**.**_

Se había dado un pequeño paseo por la casa antes de volver a salir. Como bien sabía, no había nadie, Shigaraki estaba fuera de la ciudad y los demás estaban concentrados en lo suyo antes de comenzar el atareo del cargamento en dos días.

Le escribió a Keigo y volvieron a quedar en la noche.

De alguna forma, estar con Keigo era como una droga, había pasado todos esos días metido en su cama, metido en su piel y le encantaba tanto.

Y le era difícil volver a salir de ahí.

Tenía el olor del rubio impregnado en la nariz. Nunca nadie se había metido tanto en él, y menos en tan pocos días.

A veces le gustaba pensar que todo se pasaría, que Keigo era algo supremamente pasajero, que ahora lo estaba disfrutando pero que terminaría aburriendose de él rápidamente.

Otra parte de él, la que tenía todavía un toque humano, le decía que tal vez era algo que duraría mucho.

Se preguntó si algún día se cansaría de estar con él, pero recordó que Toga y Twice vivían juntos, y aún así seguían igual de empalagosos que siempre. Siempre juntos, siempre pegados como si fueran uno solo.

Recordó sentir envidia un tiempo.

Pero ya no más.

Salió de la casa de la liga sin revisar siquiera el tablero en donde decía el día exacto en dónde el cargamento habría de llegar.

_**.**_

Todo terminaba así.

Adorando, besando, escuchando tan preciosos sonidos mientras saboreaba la dulce piel.

Y su teléfono sonando en el nochero.

—No contestes… —gimió Keigo. Dabi chupó en su cuello mientras trataba de hacer caso omiso a su teléfono.

Pero éste seguía sonando con insistencia.

—Mmm… Apágalo… —Dabi soltó a Keigo y mientras aún embestía, le tapó la boca.

—Sólo será un minuto —le dio una sonrisa—… muy divertido —y con su otra mano tomó su teléfono y contestó— ¿Hola?

—_¡En dónde mierda te metiste? —_Era Shigaraki y se notaba molesto.

—Estoy con un amigo.

—_¿Y tu maldito trabajo?_ —aquello extrañó a Dabi. Se detuvo y bajo de él, Keigo gimió de frustración.

—¿Eh?

—_El cargamento, Dabi. Tenías un solo puto trabajo_ —la voz de Shigaraki sonaba agitada y molesta.

—Es en dos días.

—_¡Era hoy! ¡Maldita sea! Te envié un mensaje y me respondiste —_aquello extrañó a Dabi aún más. Soltó a Keigo y salió de él para comenzar a vestirse.

—Nunca me enviaste nada —Shigaraki gruñó—. Bueno, no creo que Geten no hubiera podido recibirlo sin mí.

—_Sí, pudo haberlo hecho ¡Si la policía no nos hubiera estado esperando! _—Aquello hizo que Dabi se levantara más rápido.

—¿Estás en la casa? Voy para allá.

—_Más te vale llegar_.

Y colgó.

Se guardó su teléfono. Miró a Keigo que estaba acomodando las sábanas sobre él y le lanzaba una mirada dorada confundida.

—¿Pasó algo? —Dabi negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo que volver, te llamo mañana —tomó su chaqueta y salió de la habitación.

No se dió cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Keigo.

_**.**_

—Le dieron de baja a Curiosa. Tomaron en custodia a Geten y a Twice. Y perdimos TODO el cargamento. La policía, maldita sea, la policía prácticamente nos estaba esperando como si supiera todo el jodido movimiento.

Shigaraki parecía un demonio. El resto de compañeros estaban furiosos con Dabi pero él les trataba de explicar que no había recibido mensaje alguno.

Hasta les enseñó el celular, mostrando que no tenía nada.

Shigaraki sacó el de él y le mostró la cabina de mensajes mostrando de que, efectivamente, a las dos de la madrugada había recibido un mensaje y lo había contestado.

Sabía había estado dormido en la cama de Keigo en ese momento, en su quinto sueño.

A no ser…

Puta… mierda…

Cuando Keigo tomó su teléfono.

Joder.

Eso significaba…

Se levantó del sofá y caminó directo hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? —exclamó Shigaraki. Dabi le lanzó una mirada, y Shigaraki nunca había visto tanta furia en aquellos ojos azules.

—Tengo una idea de lo que pudo haber pasado.

Y salió de la casa dando un portazo.

_**.**_

Cómo lo esperaba, Keigo no estaba en casa.

Ya suponía que era lo que había pasado y después de lo que había pasado esa noche, lo certificaba con la ausencia del rubio.

Se estaba regañando por haber sido tan jodidamente ingenuo, haber caído tan fácilmente en la trampa de lo que, al parecer, había sido un policía encubierto.

—Maldita sea —gruñó. Encendió la linterna y se dispuso a revisar todas las habitaciones, tratando de buscar alguna respuesta sobre Keigo.

Era normal tener secretos entre los dos cuando no se conocían muy bien, el mismo Dabi se había negado en decirle sus cosas a Keigo, así que no le exigió a él. De todos modos lo había mantenido lejos de la liga.

O eso había creído.

Joder.

Entró a la habitación y buscó por todo el lugar algo que pudiera darle la respuesta de quién era Keigo en realidad.

Abrió el closet y revolvió entre la ropa, y sonrió al encontrar lo que buscaba. En medio de todo, Dabi halló la cartera de Keigo.

_«Takami Keigo «Hawks»._

_Agente encubierto.»_

—Maldito niño —gruñó. En otra gaveta, había varios papeles que Dabi tendría que tener paciencia para revisar, sin embargo, logró escuchar la puerta abrirse.

Aún en silencio, sin desesperarse. Guardó todo y se escondió en el closet cerrando a su paso. Keigo no sospecharía, él no desordenó nada.

—Que Shigaraki escapara podría ser un problema —la voz de Keigo se acercaba más a la habitación, Dabi tomó su arma en la cinturilla del pantalón y la sacó—. No sabría decirle si puedo seguir con el plan. Espero que siga siendo tan estúpido y no ate cabos, sin embargo, si no lo hace, me sería fácil seguir en el papel y llegar al corazón de la liga.

» No, no he encontrado aún el corazón. Solo la casa, pero sabe que no podemos arrestarlos sin pruebas. ¿Geten y Twice no han hablado?

» Mierda.

» Bien, esperaré que vuelva y me ceñiré al papel, no creo que dude de mí. Hablamos después.

Dabi se sentía furioso, podía ver en su cabeza el rostro de Keigo, la sonrisa torcida, orgulloso de haber engañado a Dabi.

La luz se encendió y Dabi vio entre la puerta del closet como Keigo dejaba su teléfono a un lado y se giraba para comenzar a desvestirse.

Estaba lleno de furia y frustración.

Se sentía malditamente engañado y sabía que solo tenía una oportunidad.

Salió del closet y solamente vio cuando Keigo se dió la vuelta, totalmente sorprendido antes de golpearle en la cabeza con la culata de la pistola.

Ojos dorados sorprendidos y asustados, algo que lo detendría antes pero en este momento, había estado tan lleno de furia que no había visto más nada que rojo.

Y luego el sonido del cuerpo de Keigo cayendo inconsciente en el suelo le endulzó los oídos.

_**.**_

Había sido una sorpresa para Hawks.

Al entrar en su casa no esperaba el sonido de alguien saliendo de su closet, y menos encontrarse con los ojos azules más furiosos y tristes que había visto en su vida cuando se dió la vuelta.

Luego la culata de la pistola golpeando su cabeza.

No le dió tiempo nada, ni de reaccionar. Dabi era supremamente rápido.

Ahora estaba despertando, el dolor en su cabeza palpitaba como si fuera otro corazón. Se encontraba amordazado, sentado en una silla mientras sus manos estaban a su espalda esposadas con sus propias esposas mientras sus pies estaban atados con unas cuerdas.

—Entonces, Hawks —la voz de Dabi sonaba ronca. Giró su cabeza para verlo acercarse. Tenía un cigarrillo prendido en sus labios y se subió en su regazo, apoyando su brazo sobre su hombro. En su mano, tenía su placa—. La verdad es que no me esperé que tan joven estuvieras en la policía, me confié demasiado —Hawks sentía la sangre, en dónde lo había golpeado con la culata, correr por su costado hasta su mejilla.

Dabi sacó el cigarro de sus labios y golpeó para botar la ceniza en su hombro. Hawks estaba sin camisa, por eso sintió un ligero dolor cuando la ceniza tocó su piel. Sin embargo, no le dió el gusto a Dabi de gemir de dolor. Miró firmemente a los ojos del pelinegro, y se encontró con unos ojos turquesa realmente tristes y furiosos.

Le dió un dolor fuerte en su corazón.

—Así que agente encubierto… lograste engañarme —Hawks miró hacia su closet para encontrar todo su trabajo, todo lo que había recopilado sobre la liga, estaba destruido, roto a pedazos— ¿Sabes? Tu plan hubiera sido totalmente perfecto, solamente que la cagaste respondiendole a Shigaraki. Usualmente yo no suelo hacerlo —inhaló de su cigarro, ya estaba acabándolo. Dabi lo dejó, expulsó humo en el rostro de Hawks logrando que éste apartará la cara. Con la mejilla descubierta, soltó un quejido y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando Dabi apagó su cigarro en su mejilla. Luego, sintió que quitaban la mordaza de su boca y le tomaban de las mejillas para enfrentar la mirada de Dabi.

—El plan era capturar también a Shigaraki —escupió Hawks—. El plan era capturar a todos.

—Pero si éste era tu plan ¿Por qué no me dejaste ir? —Hawks sonrió, haciéndose el duro.

—¿Crees que iba a entregar a mi juguete favorito? —Dabi soltó una risita que fue cortada con un puñetazo que le dió a Hawks. El rubio podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Volvió a sentir que le tomaban de las mejillas para enfrentar el rostro de Dabi. Fue una pequeña batalla de miradas, Hawks se sintió temblar ante aquellos ojos azules.

En verdad, esos ojos le habían hecho arrodillarse. En verdad, esos ojos lohanian hecho temblar más de una vez.

Sintió su respiración agitada, su corazón acelerado cuando la boca de Dabi estaba casi sobre la suya. Luego, sintió que se ahogaba con su propia respiración cuando los labios del otro chico se posaron sobre los suyos.

El beso era suave, como muchos de los que tuvieron, pero sabía a sangre, debido al puñetazo, pero aún así se inundó en la boca de Dabi como si la hubiera extrañado.

La mano del chico acarició su cuello y comenzó a bajar, pinchando un pezón logrando que Hawks gimiera en su boca, siguió acariciando llegando a la entrepierna sin duda endurecida. La acarició, haciéndolo gemir.

—Mmm… es difícil creer que todo esto es fingido —dijo Dabi al separarse. Repartió besos en la barbilla, besó una lágrima que caía y luego se dirigió para mordisquear su cuello.

—No… ah… lo fingía —gimió Hawks. Y decía la verdad.

Al comienzo esa era su intención. Pero luego dejó de serlo. Dejó de ser fingido y comenzó a ser totalmente sincero.

Los besos, los gemidos, las miradas brillantes llenas de anhelo.

El _me gustas tanto_ que había susurrado apenas la noche anterior.

Incluso, el mantener a Dabi en su habitación para que no lo capturaran, porque Hawks lo quería nada más para él.

Todo había sido real. Pero Hawks sabía que Dabi no le creería, sobre todo si lo escuchó hablar por teléfono. En donde había mentido en la forma de tratar a Dabi con su jefe.

—Todo fue real —gimió Hawks al sentir que Dabi no continuaba con sus besos, que se había quedado mirándolo. Observando los ojos dorados de Hawks brillar.

Dabi gruñó de frustración y sacó su arma. Había tanto dolor en sus ojos azules que a Hawks le dolió también.

Sintió el frío metal de la boquilla en su sien y cerró los ojos.

Era su fin.

Dabi por su parte estaba enfurecido, se sentía traicionado pero al ver ese dolor en los ojos de Hawks le había dado un vuelco a su corazón.

Quería creerlo, porque sumergirse en la piel de Keigo había sido lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado.

Pero ¿Y si le mentía? ¿Y si ya no podía confiar más en él por todo lo que había hecho y le había mentido?

Pero había algo, había algo en su mirada y en la forma en que Keigo le decía las cosas que hacía creerle.

Había algo en su corazón, ese que estaba totalmente perdido en Keigo que le decía que le creyera.

Maldito traidor.

Miró los expedientes.

Si estaba destruido, Keigo tenía que comenzar todo nuevamente ¿no?

No podría meterlo a prisión, y no le serviría de nada matarlo.

Se sintió un traidor por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. De igual forma sería sencillo sacar a Geten y Twice de prisión, lo habían hecho antes, no había problema con volverlo a hacer.

Se sentía un idiota porque si Keigo lo estaba engañando, sería su fin.

Dejó caer su arma y Keigo lo miró. Se veía agitado y asustado. Dabi lo tomó de las mejillas y le mordisqueó el mentón hasta ascender a su boca.

—Hey, estás de suerte —le dijo. Keigo le miró, sus ojos nerviosos y asustados—. Me encantan las relaciones prohibidas —tomó la llave de las esposas y las pasó detrás de la silla para soltar las esposas de Keigo— ¿Quieres jugar al policía y al ladrón?

Una risita entre nerviosa y excitada salió de los labios de Keigo.

Y Dabi sabía que su juego comenzaría.

* * *

_**Nota: Me quedó más largo de lo que había planeado ¡PERO LA AMÉ TANTO!**_

_**Jodeeeeer. Mi primer DabiHawks y aaaahhhh en verdad adoré como me quedó.**_

_**Pido perdón por el ooc que pudo haber, pido perdón por todos los errores, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**_

_**Este fic tuvo muchos cambios, y el del tema policiaco fue lo último porque resulta que iba a ser romántico puro pero no me salía como quería, y meterle el tema policiaco fue la cereza.**_

_**Lo que definitivamente necesitaba.**_

_**Les mando besos, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Los quiero.**_

_**My Hero Academia © Kohei Horikoshi**_


End file.
